Pandora
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Ira, rabia, tristeza, dolor; Toji le ha mostrado las facetas de una persona herida, una persona ordinaria, una persona con sentimientos./ —. Esa chica es la abertura que Five aprovechará para destruirnos. /—. Lisa es como una caja de Pandora. /—Y Pandora se equivocó al abrirla, Twelve. / Porque Lisa es la caja que Toji abrió. [•Twelve/Toji&Lisa•]


**Título:** Pandora

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenecen a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Pareja:** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa.

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics || Tumblr.

**Notas:** Sehh~ Yo de nuevo. Lo siento pero el shippeo me pegó duro. *_Durìsimo*_ & ahora no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ellos :v . No me importa si soy la única que escribe sobre ellos, la verdad que hago esto por puro placer, así que me verán muy seguido por acá (?)

Ahora, luego del capítulo 7 mi nivel de fangirlismo y shippeo se elevó a niveles increíbles. Dios, aun sigo emocionada y eso que ya me vi el episodio como tres veces. ¿Alguien mas noto esa preocupación sin precedentes que tuvo Twelve por Lisa? *_Oh por todos los repollos*_, FUE HERMOSO ;-; , esas expresiones en Toji son solo por una persona, por Lisa, señores. Okey, ya basta.

En fin, el presente One-shot nació inspirado en este capítulo. Algo así como..."_lo que podría pasar"_ en el próximo.

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

_*Gracias a las personas que le dieron favs, follow y que me dejaron un review en los dos ones pasados. Enserio que me hicieron mooooy feliz._

* * *

.

.

**_Pandora_**

.

.

LISA POV'S

.

Cuando papá abandonó a mamá, los imprecisos aleteos del ave que se encontraba en el cielo, esa que había cuidado por toda la semana luego de haberla encontrado herida y abandonada, tomaron fuerza. La paloma blanca voló el mismo día en que papá nos abandonó. Los gritos que se daban terminaron. Dejé de oírlos. Y por un tiempo creí que no volverían nunca más.

.

—¿Lisa? ¡Lisa!

.

Pero no tardó mucho para que le tuviera envidia, a aquella paloma blanca, porque ella pudo escapar de los gritos y las mentiras que mamá me decía.

.

—¡Eres igual a tu padre, pero tú no me abandonarás!

.

Cuando mamá se desquicio, yo huí de casa; y la libertad que sentí casi me hizo llorar. Dejé de oírlos, aquellos gritos que tanto odié. Y por un tiempo creí que no volverían nunca más.

.

—¡Lisa!

.

Pero lo hicieron, y ahora atormentan mis sueños.

.

END LISA POV'S

.

…

.

NORMAL POV'S

.

La cama sobre la que se encuentra tiene un aroma muy peculiar. Es incluso más cómodo que el duro sillón donde, por los pasados 3 días, ha dormido. Ese aroma. Una mezcla entre el aroma de un bosque recién humedecido por la lluvia con un toque de lavanda. Apenas comienza a distinguir que ya no se encuentra en el pequeño rincón de lavado en el que había estado _"viviendo_" tras la hospitalidad de dos individuos a los que poco conoce. Es una habitación claramente.

.

—¿Q-Qué…? —musita, y es cuando mueve su hombro de manera inesperada que siente un dolor que le punza toda la extremidad—,_ i-itte_…¿huh? —un vendaje casero le cubre la piel de su hombro izquierdo. Los ojos le pesan y la deducción no fluye por su cabeza hasta que siente el roce de algo suave y esponjoso cerca de su rostro—. Esto es…—Aquel peluche de color rosa familiar. El primer _obsequio_ que alguien le dio hace un tiempo. Kururin—. _Twelve…_

_._

Los recuerdos golpean como un cinturón de asteroides su mente. El aeropuerto. Su valentía. Su miedo. La bomba.

.

_—__¡He dicho que se va! ¡No me discutas!_

_._

_—__¡Pero…!_

_._

Gritos que duran eternidad, según ella. Es como una especie de castigo, piensa, pues gritos de ese tipo siempre la persiguen. Lisa se vuelve la niña indefensa de seis años que, a escondidas de sus padres, los oye pelear detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Lo mismo sucede ahora mientras escucha los gritos que hay afuera desde la puerta de la habitación de _Twelve_. Los gritos de ellos. Y todo es su culpa.

.

…

.

A juzgar por la manera en que se gritan, sumando la manera firme e irrefutable con la que cada uno observa al otro, faltaría poco para aquella escena terminara en una comúnmente pelea a golpes. Pero un golpe no es lo suficientemente profundo para herirlos como lo son las palabras y la soledad. El aislamiento en aquel _lugar_ los formó de una manera distinta, los formó como seres fríos y sin sentimientos. Cosas como el cariño o el amor les hicieron falta desde el momento en que nacieron bajo el propósito de servir como experimentos.

.

Pero ahora ambos parecen desafiar a la primera regla. No dejar llevarse por las emociones. Ambos la han roto.

.

—Tiene que irse —esclarece _Nine_, habiéndose calmado un poco luego de un par de minutos—. A este paso los tres vamos a terminar muertos.

.

—¿Y ella tiene que morir? —cuestiona el menor con el mismo frenesí de hace un rato—. No tiene a donde ir, Lisa no ha hecho nada malo, solo…

.

—Tiene una madre ¿no? , que regrese con ella

.

—¡_Five_ la está cazando, si la dejamos sola podría…! —la puerta que conecta el estudio con las habitaciones es abierta, y aunque _Twelve_ procura callarse, _Nine,_ por otro lado, sabe que es demasiado tarde—. L-Lisa… —el asombro de verla ahí, y con la posibilidad de que les haya escuchado, es superado rápidamente con la apariencia que ella tiene, misma que él sobre entiende rápidamente. Lleva el mismo atuendo que cuando se la topó aquella vez en el parque aquella noche, junto a esa bolsa de equipaje colgada a su cuerpo, cuando recién había huido de su casa—, ¿q-que estas…?

.

El esfuerzo de la pelinegra al querer hablar no es suficiente. Lo único que brotan de sus ojos son lágrimas.

.

—L-Lamento haber sido una carga…— emite con el ardor en su garganta, y la manera en que habla en pasado es rápidamente interpretada por ellos dos. Su mirada se ha vuelto acuosa y apenas tiene el atrevimiento de verlos apropiadamente. A esos dos que ahora se encuentran enmudecidos por sus palabras—. Yo solo quería…, quería ser útil —el escaso aliento de _Twelve_ emite sonidos no propios de él, llenos de preocupación—. Soy… una idiota

.

_"__¿Quién querría ayudarme? ¿Por qué alguien me sacaría de aquí?..., fui una idiota"_

_._

No ha sido la manera en que ha dado una reverencia para luego dirigirse a la puerta e irse tras ella. No ha sido si quiera la manera en que, torpemente, les dijo que se iría. Ha sido el semblante que ha hecho el que les ha dejado desconcertados.

.

Ella estaba riendo a pesar de que se encontraba con un llanto irreprimible.

.

Pasan minutos. Lisa se ha ido por su propia voluntad. Y el ambiente, en cuestión de segundos, se muestra lúgubre y vacío. _Nine_ solo desvía la mirada, cabizbajo, observando de soslayo el semblante afectado de _Twelve_. Ira, rabia, tristeza, dolor; Toji le ha mostrado las facetas de una persona herida, una persona ordinaria, una persona con sentimientos.

.

—_Twelve_ —lo llama pero aunque es inútil insistir en que el castaño aparte su mirada de la puerta, _Nine _insiste—. Viste lo que _Five_ es capaz de hacer —los ojos de Toji se inquietan terminando por agachar la cabeza—. ¿No te das cuenta? , esa chica es la abertura que _Five_ aprovechará para destruirnos. Hemos fracasado en los últimos dos trabajos; el último casi cuesta la vida de mucha gente

.

—¿Qué no de eso se trata la vida? ¿De caer y equivocarnos? —esta vez es _Nine _quién se consterna—. Vencer, aplastar, intimidar. Estamos haciendo exactamente lo que ellos nos hicieron en ese lugar —a pesar de que la garganta se le cierra, su voz aun grita por ser escuchada—. Dijimos que cambiáramos al mundo, que lo destruiríamos…pero… —la mano que ahora oprime su propio pecho por encima de su polera es temblorosa. _Nine_ tensa los ojos, pues esa es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que ha visto que su compañero tiemble—. Gobernar un nuevo mundo donde haya paz, eso prometimos, pero… ¿Dejar morir a Lisa no es lo mismo que comenzar el mundo con un acto de crueldad?

.

—_Twelve…_

_._

—Lisa es… —Toji cierra ambas manos volviéndolas puños— diferente a nosotros. Ser diferente es bueno —Arata entrecierra los ojos—. Lisa es como una caja de Pandora

.

—Y Pandora se equivocó al abrirla, _Twelve_

_._

—_Ie (*), —_musita dubitativo aguardando, por primera vez, sus pensamientos para él mismo—. Ya no has tenido esos sueños ¿verdad? —el de cabellos negros se detiene a pensar—. Lisa ya no tiene esos ojos. Los ojos de esos niños del aquel lugar —apagados, miserables, carentes del brío que expresan lo que es estar vivo. Los ojos de Lisa han recuperado la vida y _Nine _ha dejado de tener pesadillas—. La caja, que contiene los males del mundo, por sí sola no es catastrófica si no se le detona, en cambio Pandora…

.

—_Twelve_,…¿tú…?

.

—No abandonaré a Lisa. No abandonaré al mundo. No abandonaré a nadie nuevamente, no como sucedió con _Five_ —y con ello sus pies hicieron el resto, corriendo hacia la puerta para perseguirla.

.

Hasta ese entonces, _Nine_ no lo había sabido con exactitud. Lo que _Twelve_ en verdad ocultaba.

.

El mundo invertido en el que él vivía. Hasta ese entonces la vida para ambos era un completo vacío, un tablero de ajedrez con peones a su disposición. _Twelve _es un peón. No es ni caballero ni caballo, él es la pieza más débil pero posee fuerza y agresividad, mismas que ahora se empeña en mostrar mientras se monta apresuradamente a su motocicleta. A través de las calles y de las infracciones que ha sido capaz de obtener mientras pisa el pedal hasta el tope, evadiendo a las patrullas que osan en querer detenerlo.

.

_Nine_ sostiene entre sus manos la pieza que representa a _Twelve_ en estos momentos, en aquel juego que no finalizaron antes de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Al octavo peón, que a diferencia de los otros siete que existen y que han sido sacrificados, el que sostiene es el único que ha llegado lejos.

.

—Jaque —pronuncia, terminando la partida. Ese peón que quedó frente a la Reina.

.

…

.

La indecisión de Lisa es la misma que no le anima a ir mas allá de la línea amarilla de los andenes. Esa que sus pies no quieren atravesar aun teniendo el tren a su disposición con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

.

Suspira por quinta vez, apretando el cordón de su maleta, ese que pasa por encima de su cuerpo. Nadie la espera en casa. Ni siquiera recuerda tener una. No hay a donde ir, solo huir hasta que los pies le desangren y eventualmente morir. Porque no es necesaria, es lo que piensa.

.

_"__Por favor, apártese de la línea amarilla. Apártese de la línea amarilla"_

_._

No hay nadie más, aparte de ella, en esa estación. La más apartada y la que menos gente usa. Eso está bien para ella, porque su presencia es símbolo de desgracia.

.

—Yo…, no tengo a donde ir… —y el atardecer la despide junto a ese sol azafranado. Un atardecer que perece pero le acompaña. Un atardecer que parece sonreírle. Una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol—. Hisami-kun… —murmura su nombre y los vestigios del recuerdo de su sonrisa la hacen llorar.

.

—¡Lisa! —los ojos obsidiana de la pelinegra tiemblan, haciéndose diminutos entre la inmensidad del resto de su globo ocular. Inconscientemente sus pies la hacen girar topándose con él.

.

—_T-Twelve…_ —murmura incrédula. Tomando espesas bocanadas de aire, Toji se flexiona un poco mientras recobra el aliento mientras la ve con esfuerzo debido al cansancio de haber atravesado toda la estación—, ¿Qué haces…?

.

—Ven, regresemos a casa —la mano que le ofrece junto a la sonrisa de sus labios son como los haces del sol en una calurosa mañana.

.

—Pero… —se aferra al cordón de su maleta, apretándola con fuerza sobre su cuerpo—, yo no tengo un lugar a donde ir

.

Si, ese peón es débil. Toji no sabe que responder, porque aquellas emociones son nuevas para él. No sabe decir un _"no te vayas"_, no sabe decir un _"quédate"_.

.

_"__Por favor, apártese de la línea amarilla. Apártese de la línea amarilla"_

_._

Repite el megáfono, lanzando la última advertencia y llamado a que ingrese al vagón. Esa línea es decisiva y Lisa ha decidido tomar la opción de alejarse. Porque ella misma presume que es un peligro para ellos, se advierte a si misma que su presencia ocasiona miles de inconvenientes también. Porque ella igual se considera la caja de tempestades que tarde o temprano se abrirá. Es tal y como Toji se lo planteó a sí mismo, la caja que Pandora…

.

—Abrirá…

.

Para cuando Lisa voltea, una vez dentro del vagón, es tan fugaz la manera en que él ha decido seguirla que ella, por puro instinto, da un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás. Traqueteando para que el peso de su maleta no termine por tumbarla es cuando se siente firme de nuevo pues alguien la está sosteniendo con la excusa de un abrazo sincero.

.

—¿Hi-Hisami-k…?

.

El brazo de Toji se aferra a la cintura de ese frágil cuerpo mientras deja que su peso, combinado con el de ella, haga ceder su cuerpo hacia atrás para que su espalda se apoye en la puerta que ahora se encuentra cerrada. El tren comienza a moverse y ellos dos han sido los únicos que han tomado esa ruta.

.

—Convenceré a _Nine, _estoy seguro de que entenderá —murmura cerca de su oído.

.

Hasta ese entonces la vida en el mundo de Toji era desgracia tras desgracia pero todo cambió cuando él abrió aquella caja. Tal como Pandora lo hizo alguna vez. Pero esta caja no augura tempestades, esta caja es la versión contraria a la de la historia de fatídicas repercusiones. Ésta liberó armonía, liberó esperanza. Lisa engloba a la humanidad junto a los males y bienes que poseen dormidos. Así como un recién nacido trae consigo todas las enfermedades, pero que con el tiempo no llegan a desarrollarse, dejándolo vivir plenamente; Lisa es similar, es la prueba de la humanidad, es lo malo y lo bueno a la vez. Toji la descubrió por curiosidad, cual Pandora fuese, liberando únicamente lo bueno.

.

—Volvamos a casa —y mientras el castaño la siente sollozar y humedecerle parte de su polera con sus lágrimas, se aferra a la esperanza, mientras que ella se aferra a la suya propia, la que ella cree que Toji le da con solo sonreír.

.

—_H-Hai (*)_

_._

_"__Y Pandora se equivocó al abrirla, Twelve"_

_._

No, él no se equivocó, porque Pandora fue naturalmente curiosa, como él.

.

Porque Lisa es la caja que Toji abrió.

.

.

.

* * *

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

_**I**información que no importa :v_

Ie (*) : No || Palabra japonesa

Hai (*) : Si || Palabra japonesa

_**N**otas:_

Oh yisus craist, yo y mis teorías locas. Ahora tenemos una mezcla de la mitología con algo que se me ocurrió al pensar en _Twelve c_omo un peón. Pensarán que estoy adornando mucho a Lisa, pero vamos, no es tan inútil como creen. Tiene un propósito, como lo he venido estado repitiendo en los escritos pasados. _Twelve y Nine_ son dos individuos sumergidos en la oscuridad, y Lisa, por muy torpe que se vea, les ha venido a sacudir su mundo.

Es la contra-parte _"humana"_ , por así decirlo que _Twelve_ y _Nine_ quizá perdieron debido a todo lo que pasaron en ese "_hermoso jardincito de la infancia"_. Pero bueno, es mi opinión.

Ahora ¿_Twelve_ un peón?, si lo vemos de esa manera, en la que supera todos los obstáculos volviéndose la pieza mas fuerte, no esta tan errada mi lógica (?), después de todos ellos vienen de lo mas bajo _*en el sentido por el que se criaron, si es que a eso se le puede llamar 'criar'*_ & en cuanto a Pandora, bueno, mi crush es la mitología y...la verdad no se porque se me vino esa idea de integrarlo al one aunque lo hice de una manera inversa (?) . Todos nacemos con una parte buena y una parte buena, con el tiempo vamos desarrollando una, pienso que Lisa es el "_símbolo de la humanidad"_ en este caso, es la caja que tiene tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y _Twelve_ es Pandora, con la curiosidad a flote pues desconoce de la interacción con las demás personas _*por estar aislado en ese 'adorable lugarcito'*_ , y por ser naturalmente curioso, como Pandora, es él quien _"descubre/abre"_ la caja, es decir, a Lisa.

En fin, otra de mis fumadas teorías ~

Anyways, espero que les haya parecido entretenido (?) :3

...& Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios en los pasados one-shots, enserio que me hicieron feliz.

Nos vemos en la próxima cosa que se me ocurra. Estoy ansiosa por el próximo cap *w*

Chaito~

l

l

v

**_¿No me manoseen? = Review (?) ;-;_**


End file.
